Baldi's Summerschool
''Baldi's Summerschool ''is a Cmb3/BLuigi collaboration. It is about the BLuigi crew trying to escape from the Baldimore Family School, as the owner, Baldi tries to keep them in. 5 Episodes have been released. A video game was released on July 12th, 2018. Story In 1962, Professer Baldi Baldimore opened his very own school, the Baldimore Family School. In 1989, Baldi's son, Baldi J.R. took over the school, quitting in 2008. Unlike his father, Baldi J.R did not smack his students with a ruler, but sent them to the princible's office. Baldi J.R's son did not like the change, and was determined to take over the school. The school reopened in 2010, as Baldi III took over the school. In 2018, Mario started playing soccer in his school's hall, and Luigi, Mickey, Tom, and Allison joined Mario, while Red Yoshi was opposed the idea STRONGLY. Thus, Oswald sent the 6 to Summer School. Now, the 6 students must find all 7 notebooks, and try to avoid Baldi!!! Episodes Part 1: The 7 Notebooks After disobeying the rules on the last day of school, Mario, Luigi, Mickey Mouse, Allison, Tom and Red Yoshi (Even though he wasn't doing anything wrong at all.) are sent to the BALDIMORE FAMILY SCHOOL!!!! Can they find all 7 notebooks and escape the school?! Find out in this new miniseries from The Webmaster and BLuigi!!! Part 2: Baldi's Ruler Stuck in the Baldimore Family School, Mario and the gang find out that Tom was "sent home safely". Can they find the remaining 6 notebooks, and escape back to home, without encountering any more people? Only YOU Can find out, by watching this video!! Part 3: Detention for YOU Mario, Luigi, Mickey Mouse, Red Yoshi and Allison meet the PRINCIPLE!!! Having allready not found out about Tom, can they save themselves before THEY get caught by Baldi?! Of course, the only way you can find out is if you watch it... Part 4: A for ANNOYING!!! Mario, Red Yoshi and Allison find out, that just like Tom, Luigi and Mickey Mouse got "sent home safely". However, the 3 find out the truth about Baldi, and race to find the final 3 notebooks, and reveal the truth about Baldi. However, Baldi put 3 of his friends to block their way. Only YOU can find out if they will succeed, by watching this videos! Also, there will be 1 more Baldi episode after this. Part 5: BREAKOUT OF THE SCHOOL All 7 Notebooks Found. Only 1 Student Remaining. 1 Crazy Teacher. 9 or 10 Followers Of That Teacher. Who will win in the finale of the 5-part miniseries? Find out by watching this video now!! Baldi's Summerschool: The Full Miniseries The entire miniseries is right here!! Video Game After the release of the 1st episode, the studio BLuigi Games was formed. 1 day after the release of the 2nd episode, to very few people, an Alpha of a game based on the miniseries was released. On the release of the 3rd episode, an Beta of the game was released, this time to the public.